This application is in response to RFA DK-02-024 and is intended to provide the Department of Pediatrics at Washington University School of Medicine in St. Louis (WUMS) with funds for a new NIDDK/JDRF/ADA-sponsored training program (T32 + K12) in Diabetes Research for Pediatric Endocrinologists. The long-term objective of this program is to take advantage of the considerable resources and strengths of WUMS to train and develop future leaders in biomedical research and education in childhood diabetes. The Specific Aims are: 1) to identify potential trainees during their pediatric residency; 2) to provide them with research training in pediatric diabetes in the laboratory of an established investigator (T32); and 3) to provide support for continuing mentored research during transition to the faculty and while preparing for an independent research career (K12). This career development (K12) component of our proposed program seeks to support two years of protected time for continuing research training and career development in pediatric diabetes after transition from a fellowship training program to a junior faculty position. These new faculty members will be recruited from our own and other outstanding fellowship training programs. Research will continue to be mentored by one of the established diabetes investigator at WUMS and will continue to be monitored by an Advisory Committee. Our goal is that these young investigators will emerge from this program as independently funded investigators. Neil H. White, M.D., CDE will serve as P.I. and Program Director for this program. Louis J. Muglia, M.D., Ph.D. will serve as Associate Program Director. We will utilize 29 potential faculty mentors from four major themes of diabetes-related research to facilitate training and career development. The success of this program will be realized as its participants enter the ranks of leadership as physician-scientists in pediatric diabetes over the next decades.